The present technology relates to an electronic device system and a battery pack, and more particularly, to an electronic device system and a battery pack, for example, in the electronic device system on which a plurality of battery packs are mounted and which is capable of appropriately discharging or charging the battery packs.
In an electronic device system in which a battery pack is mounted on an electronic device capable of mounting a battery back, driving can be performed by receiving power from the battery pack rather than receiving power from an outlet.
In recent years, electronic devices capable of mounting a plurality of battery packs have been suggested, for example, so that the electronic devices can be driven for a long time by a battery pack.
As electronic device systems on which a plurality of battery packs can be mounted on electronic devices, for example, dual battery systems on which two battery packs are mounted have been suggested. Examples of the dual battery systems (electronic devices serving as dual battery systems) include portable devices such as note-type personal computers (PCs) and tablet terminals.
Further, in regard to a plurality of battery packs, methods of efficiently charging the plurality of battery packs have been suggested (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-124795).